


L'attente • KookTae

by Stardxxst (isTheWinterLady)



Category: IU (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), ZE:A (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Chaebol Jeon Jungkook, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Heteronormativity, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Top Jeon Jungkook, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTheWinterLady/pseuds/Stardxxst
Summary: A TaeHyung le gusta su mejor amigo y aunque parece que el mundo entero le grita que su amor nunca será correspondido el sigue esperando pacientemente a que JungKook vaya hacia él.Finalmente decide darse por vencido y alejarse de la vida de Jeon JungKook para hacer la propia, una que no esté a completa merced de él, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando sus caminos se vuelven a entrelazar? Las convicciones de TaeHyung se desmoronan y una vez más cae de vuelta en lo que pareciera una espera eterna.¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedaría esperando?"Dijiste para siempre, TaeHyung""Dile eso a mí corazón, él es el que ya no soporta"
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. Préface

A TaeHyung no le gustaba esperar, odiaba el sentimiento de impaciencia que se formaba lentamente en su ser al esperar, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran rápido y a su modo; sin embargo él mismo se vio sumido en una larga y tediosa espera el día en que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que brotaban en su pecho, sentimientos que iban dirigidos a la persona menos indicada.

El amor no era una cosa fácil y eso TaeHyung lo sabía perfectamente, era tan complicado y abstracto que para muchos resultaba terriblemente mal, había algunos cuantos afortunados que lograban entenderlo y dominarlo pero era increíblemente difícil hacerlo. Por eso, cuando a TaeHyung le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver sonreír a su mejor amigo supo que se iba a convertir en uno de esos muchos desdichados que no entendían al amor y que terminaban con el corazón roto por culpa de sus ambiciones.

Por mucho tiempo TaeHyung quiso convencerse de que aquello no era más que una equivocación, una extraña reacción de su adolescente ser; sin embargo poco a poco fue descubriendo que aquello no estaba ni cerca de ser una equivocación, gracias a esa situación pudo descubrirse a si mismo y lo más importante de todo, aprendió a aceptarse.  
Claro que aceptarse con todos aquellos detalles fue bastante difícil, con el tiempo agradeció haber nacido en una familia comprensiva y llena de amor; la primera en enterarse fue su madre, le siguieron sus hermanos mayores y finalmente ellos tres le ayudaron a decirle a su padre. TaeHyung había esperado gritos y cientos de insultos, contrario a eso recibió abrazos y palabras de aliento.

Quizás si sus padres hubieran sido un poco más duros él no se habría creado tantas expectativas. Lo que pasó luego de que TaeHyung se haya aceptado a si mismo, él lo describe como “La gran espera”  
Esperar a aclarar sus emociones para no hacer nada estúpido, esperar a que sus emociones desaparecieran para poder estar con su mejor amigo sin sentirse sumamente nervioso, esperar a que su mejor amigo dejara de hablar de chicas todo el día, esperar a que su mejor amigo dejara de buscar a esa chica todos los días, volver a esperar a que su emociones desaparecieran de una maldita vez porque su mejor amigo tiene una novia, esperar, esperar y esperar una y otra vez sin un final.

Y ,aunque a TaeHyung le fastidiaba tener que esperar, comenzó a convertirlo en su mejor virtud, comenzó a verlo como lo mejor que se podía hacer cuando se quería obtener algo y lo comenzó a ver de ese modo porque el cariño que le tenía a Jeon Jungkook era mucho más grande que su aversión a la espera.  
Si Jeon Jungkook se lo pidiera, TaeHyung lo esperaría cien años, doscientos años, mil años...

Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir esperando?


	2. I. le début

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Los reencuentros son un fenómeno tan complejo que sólo deberían producirse tras un largo aprendizaje o simplemente prohibirse."  
> La nostalgia feliz" (2013), Amélie Nothomb

El pelinegro rebuscaba entre su casillero, claramente la carpeta que buscaba no se encontraba ahí; sin embargo no perdía nada con buscarla por décima vez.  
Su nota final del bimestre dependía de aquella carpeta, no había dormido nada en una semana y ahora venía y la perdía.

—Oye Jeon JungKook— la voz de su mejor amigo le hizo girar, entonces ahí estaba TaeHyung, con su sonrisa cuadrada y una carpeta verde entre las manos —¿Lo estabas buscando?

JungKook corrió inmediatamente hacia él y tomó su carpeta, le miró agradecido y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Kim TaeHyung, el caballero de la armadura dorada! ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—Bajo tu silla, la dejaste ahí al salir del salón.

—Ah... ¿Qué haría sin ti, TaeTae? — JungKook le miró fijamente y TaeHyung no pudo controlar ese extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo cuando las pequeñas arrugas aparecieron a los costados de los ojos de su mejor amigo —Me salvaste la vida, cuando sea un gran empresario te voy a contratar como asistente.

—Ah, hyung... Yo...

—¡JungKook-ah! — la voz chillona de una chica hizo que TaeHyung guardara silencio al instante, incluso su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

—¡JiEun! — el mayor se giró para mirar a la chica de cabello castaño, esta corrió a abrazarlo y él la levantó un poco tomándola de la cintura.

TaeHyung se limitó a desviar la mirada, aquellas acciones lograban lastimar su corazón de una manera que él no entendía; se suponía que debía ser feliz por la felicidad de su mejor amigo, sin embargo eso no sucedía y por eso mismo se sentía como la persona más egoísta del mundo entero.  
Sabía que le gustaba JungKook, estaba completamente seguro de que a él no le gustaba, pero su corazón parecía negar obvio y contrario a lo que TaeHyung quería este seguía latiendo con fuerza por el pelinegro.  
Era realmente un lío dentro de su cabeza pues por una parte quería romper toda relación existente con JungKook, por la otra le aterraba la idea de tener que separarse de su mejor amigo; desafortunadamente, esta última era la más fuerte en él.

—¿Por qué no llevamos a TaeHyung con nosotros? — preguntó JiEun, el castaño parpadeó un tanto confundido, en algún punto se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, la chica lo notó y sonrió —Iremos a comer saliendo de la escuela ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—Ah... Estaré un poco ocupado luego de clases, mi último examen de cálculo fue más difícil de lo que esperaba así que... Tengo que ir a regularización.

Su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho ¿Acaso JungKook no recordaba que irían a comer ellos dos luego de clases? Desde que su relación con JiEun había empezado parecía que él se había vuelto invisible ante los ojos de su mayor, el tiempo que antes pasaban juntos se volvió casi inexistente y se reducía a los pequeños momentos que usaban para hablar entre clase y clase, eso suponiendo que no se topaban con JiEun en los pasillos.  
TaeHyung se preguntaba cuándo podría JungKook darle prioridad; se sentía como un estúpido pues creía merecer mucho más de lo que él le daba, sabía que no era mucho pedir un poco de atención la cosa era que aquello parecía imposible cuando su mejor amigo se la pasaba el día entero pegado a su novia. Era claro que las prioridades de Jeon habían cambiado, pero ¿Dejarlo completamente fuera de ellas? Era más doloroso de lo que parecía.

—Bueno... Entonces te veremos luego, Tae, cuídate— entonces ella tomó a JungKook y lo arrastró lejos de ahí, lejos de él.

Él quería odiarla, quería que le diera un solo motivo para odiarla y poder sentirse un poco menos culpable de desear su separación no obstante ella era la persona más perfecta que TaeHyung hubiera conocido nunca; era linda, amable, cariñosa, incluso solía llevarle el almuerzo a la academia ¡A él! Al mejor amigo de su novio.  
JiEun era perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra y TaeHyung no tenía otro motivo para odiarla más que por estar junto al chico del que estaba enamorado, si lo pensaba bien aquél motivo no tenía importancia.

Simplemente era lo más extraño que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, aun así, procuraba mantenerse al margen, su intención nunca sería incomodar a la pareja.

—¿Está todo bien, Tae? — la suave voz le tomó desprevenido, su amiga de largos cabellos azabaches solía aparecer de la nada, casualmente siempre lo hacía en los momentos en lo que se le necesitaba —¿Otra vez Jeon? — el castaño únicamente pudo asentir —Olvídalo, conseguí un par de comics subidos de tono y un par de refrescos de cereza ¿Eso sirve para subirte el ánimo?

—Sabes que si, Seul.

Kang SeulGi era de las pocas personas fuera de la familia de Tae que sabían acerca de su orientación sexual y una de las dos personas que sabía sobre su enamoramiento con JungKook, ella era la encargada de ponerle los pies en la tierra cuando sus ideas comenzaban a llevarlo hacia las nubes; SeulGi fue quien le detuvo de confesarse, por lo que sabía que ella no hacía nada más que cuidar de él.

Pasar las tardes en el salón de estudios leyendo historietas con contenido demasiado bizarro para unos chicos de diecisiete años era justo lo que TaeHyung necesitaba para olvidarse al menos un rato de todo el drama que le rodeaba.

El ambiente en esas cuatro paredes le hacían sentir seguro y despreocupado, hubiera deseado que durara para siempre

•✦───────────•✧

JiEun se sintió muy tonta cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su libro de historia en el salón, no habría vuelto por él de no ser necesario pero sus exámenes se acercaban y aquella era una de sus peores materias.

—No tardaré— le dijo a JungKook antes de correr por el pasillo hacía el salón, cuando llegó se quedó parada en la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a TaeHyung ahí dentro; habría entrado de no ser porque lo vio llorar y se dio cuenta de que SeulGi se acercó a abrazarlo.

No quería interrumpir de golpe así que esperó un poco en su posición, pegándose inconscientemente a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que sucedía.

—Vamos, Tae, no puedes sufrir toda la vida por él. Tiene una novia y es feliz con ella.

—¿Por qué no puede ser feliz conmigo? — la voz del castaño sonaba tan rota que descolocó a JiEun, sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de la boca de SeulGi le dieron escalofríos

—Cariño, sabes bien que él corazón no funciona así

—Todo lo que quiero es un poco de su tiempo ¿Es mucho pedir? Soy su mejor amigo, SeulGi, no puede abandonarme así.

¿Acaso hablaban de JungKook? Eso no podía ser, quizás necesitaba más contexto que aquél.

—Tae... JungKook no es para ti, al menos no en este momento y no puedo asegurarte que lo sea después. Eres su mejor amigo y te quiere, pero no en la manera en que tú lo haces.

—¡Lo sé! — gritó TaeHyung rompiendo en llanto de manera desesperada —Lo sé... es solo... lo amo tanto, SeulGi, lo amo tanto que duele.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre JiEun y sin poder contenerse empujó con fuerza la puerta.

SeulGi y TaeHyung se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a la castaña parada a pocos centímetros de ellos.

—¿Lo amas, TaeHyung? — preguntó con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas causadas por el coraje de haber escuchado aquellas palabras que para ella sonaban tan incorrectas y sucias —¡Contéstame!

—Noona...— murmuró TaeHyung suavemente, impresionado por la presencia de la mayor. No tenía idea de que hacer al respecto pues aquello había sido un choque para su estabilidad, sus secretos mejor guardados habían sido descubiertos por la persona menos indicada.

JiEun fue acercándose lentamente a ellos, SeulGi actuó más rápido y no dudo en ponerse frente a TaeHyung para detener cualquier agresión que la castaña pudiera cometer.

—No puedes estar enamorado de él, TaeHyung, no. Eso no es amor, es una enfermedad ¿Escuchaste?

—JiEun-ah basta, lárgate— advirtió la de cabello negro

—Las personas como tú no merecen ser amadas, Kim TaeHyung. Quiero que te quede bien claro que nadie nunca va a amarte y mucho menos JungKook, enfermo de mierda.

Para SeulGi fue suficiente, no se contuvo e impacto su mano en la cara de JiEun; para TaeHyung también fue más de lo que hubiera podido soportar así que inmediatamente salió corriendo de aquél lugar.

Al terminar el pasillo se topó con JungKook, estaba desesperado por darle un abrazo, quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que aquello no era lo mejor, para nadie.

Pasó de largo frente a su mejor amigo, este simplemente le preguntó que estaba mal sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por detenerle.

—¡Tae! — SeulGi corrió detrás de él y al llegar a donde se encontraba JungKook se detuvo un segundo —Es tu mejor amigo, JungKook.

El pelinegro no dio indicios de preocupación, no intentó seguirlo ni nada que pudiera demostrar que estaba interesado en lo que ocurría, SeulGi negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Momentos después llegó JiEun, con el libro de historia entre sus manos y el rostro ligeramente rojo por el golpe que había recibido segundos atrás; JungKook le sonrió ampliamente y la tomó de la mano.

—¿Sabes qué pasa con ellos?

Y aunque JiEun quiso exponer los sucios secretos de TaeHyung decidió quedarse callada, no sabía que era lo que la convenció de hacerlo, tal vez lo sabía, pero no quería ser consciente de ello. Cuando miró directamente a los ojos de su novio supo que no debía decirlo.

—Ellos pelearon— murmuró con el pecho lleno de intranquilidad y repulsión —Déjalos que arreglen sus asuntos

Y solo así Jeon JungKook nunca fue detrás de su mejor amigo, quizás si lo hubiera hecho todo habría sido diferente.

•✦───────────•✧

Los meses pasaron, TaeHyung y JungKook estaban cada vez más distantes, el pelinegro comenzó a dedicar todo su tiempo libre a su novia y el restante estudiaba para su examen de admisión a la universidad.

Tae comenzó a separarse de su mejor amigo, pero no por decisión propia, sabía que si volvía a ser cercano con JungKook el resultado podría ser catastrófico. No quería más problemas, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a JungKook.

Durante todo ese tiempo el castaño sufrió en silencio, todos los días tenía que soportar ver a la persona que amaba ser feliz con alguien más; lo peor de aquella situación era que nada de eso derrumbaba las esperanzas que tenía, seguía soñando que JungKook algún día lo dejaría todo por él.

Fueron meses difíciles para TaeHyung, sin embargo, logró seguir adelante, tenía una gran familia y amigos que le apoyaban, su vida parecía bastante estable, pero pocos conocían lo que verdaderamente sucedía.

Las cosas no parecían mejorar a medida que pasaba el tiempo y después llegó la graduación, TaeHyung creía que aquél día sería un buen momento para pedirle a JungKook que volvieran a ser los de antes; sin embargo, nada salió como lo esperaba, lo único que obtuvo fue una foto con JungKook que sus padres insistieron en tomar y un "Suerte en la universidad, Tae" por parte del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Entonces lo supo, nada volvería a ser como antes y por supuesto nunca sería como TaeHyung lo quería.  
Fue así como terminó y para Kim no pudo ser más decepcionante.

Su primer amor había acabado sin haber empezado.

•✦───────────•✧

Ocho años después

—La verdad es que ya no te amo— murmuró la castaña mirando al suelo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla —Será mejor si terminamos.

JungKook miraba con asombro a su novia, aquello era simplemente increíble.

—¡Corte! — la voz del director hizo que algunos, incluido JungKook dieran un pequeño salto —Trabajaron muy bien.

JiEun se limpió las lágrimas y luego corrió hacia donde se encontraba su prometido, el pelinegro le había llevado flores como usualmente hacia todas las veces que ella iniciaba con las grabaciones de algún drama.

—Tu actuación es impresionante, cariño— le sonrió JungKook mientras le entregaba las flores y dejaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

—¿Eso crees? — preguntó con emoción, el chico asintió sonriendo —¿Deberíamos ir a almorzar ya que estás aquí?

—Por supuesto, vine precisamente para ello, acaban de abrir un nuevo restaurante aquí cerca por lo que pensé que sería una buena idea.

—Entonces vamos, tengo algo que contarte y será mejor que lo haga una vez que tengas el estómago lleno.

El restaurante en cuestión no se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para ir en auto por lo que decidieron caminar y disfrutar de aquél momento.

Debido a las exigencias del trabajo de JiEun y las múltiples juntas a las que JungKook debía asistir, su tiempo de pareja se reducía considerablemente; sin embargo, él siempre buscaba tiempo para darle a su prometida, no importaba si solo iban a almorzar como en aquella ocasión, a él le agradaba poder compartir parte de su día con ella.

—¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme? — preguntó el pelinegro una vez llevó el primer bocado de comida a su boca.

—Ah... Sobre eso... DaHyun renunció ayer por la noche.

Claro que el pasar tiempo con su novia no siempre era del todo grato, con el paso de los años JiEun se había vuelto un poco, solo un poco, conflictiva.

—¿Renunció? ¿Por qué? — suspiró intentando guardar la calma —¿Qué le dijiste JiEun?

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué insinúas que fue mi culpa? Ella no soporta el trabajo pesado y por eso renunció, deberías contratar gente más capacitada, corazón.

JungKook guardó silencio, conteniendo aquella pelea pues sabía que, si la iniciaba, JiEun no pararía y la haría incluso más grande; ya había intentado cancelar su compromiso un par de veces y JungKook no quería pasar por una tercera, era simplemente agotador.  
Claramente era mejor si solo la mantenía contenta y no ocasionaba los conflictos.

—¿Sabes? Voy a contratar a alguien nuevo ¿De acuerdo? Incluso voy a contratar a alguien para ti y le diré a JiSoo que se encargue de darle a tu asistente toda la información que requieras sobre mí ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Gracias.

La verdad era que el trabajo no era especialmente difícil; sin embargo, tratar con JiEun era lo que hacía que muchos de los asistentes de JungKook renunciaran, creía que por trabajar para JungKook trabajaban para ella también y su manera de tratar a los empleados nunca había sido la mejor.  
Todos sufrían por igual, ya fueran hombres o mujeres JiEun siempre encontraba su punto débil y no dejaba de presionarlo hasta que fuera demasiado para aguantar.

Luego de tener la conversación sobre DaHyun, el ánimo de Jeon decayó un poco por lo que decidió retirarse una vez acabado el almuerzo.  
Se acercaban fechas importantes en la empresa, necesitaba un asistente cuánto antes y necesitaba que fuera el doble de eficiente que la persona más eficiente del mundo pues para ese momento había demasiado con lo que ponerse al corriente, una semana de capacitación ni de chiste serviría.

Durante el resto de la tarde pensó en aquel tema y para cuando llegó la noche y estaba a punto de cenar con su madre y su hermana menor aún no lograba darle una solución.

—¿Sucede algo, hijo? — preguntó la mujer mayor al sentarse a la mesa y notarle un tanto pensativo

—Mi asistente renunció y debo encontrar un reemplazo cuanto antes.

Su hermana silbó al escuchar aquello y soltó una risita mirándole fijamente.

—Sí que tienes mala suerte, hermano. DaHyun básicamente manejaba la compañía ¿Nos vamos a quedar en bancarrota?

—Cierra la boca, YoonMi.

—¡Relájate! Eres el señor perfecto, vas a encontrar a tu asistente antes de quebrar.

—YoonMi no molestes a tu hermano— la señora Jeon extendió su mano y tomó cariñosamente la de su hijo —Tranquilo, eres un excelente director y encontrarás a alguien pronto, por el momento solo ocúpate de cenar que eso se enfría.

El pelinegro sonrió agradecido, no era una solución, pero un regaño de su madre siempre le ayudaba a mantenerse relajado en situaciones estresantes.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Eso del asistente me recuerda a cuando siempre decías que contratarías a TaeHyung para que lo fuera, decías que nadie te salvaba la vida como él.

Aquél nombre hizo que JungKook prestara demasiada atención, no lo había escuchado en años y aun así lo recordaba perfectamente bien.  
Por supuesto que no tenía relación alguna con él pues su amistad se había quedado muy lejos en el pasado.

—Kim TaeHyung— saboreó su nombre con detenimiento, era una sensación extraña la que le llenaba el pecho, ese nombre sonaba tan ajeno, pero a la vez tan familiar que le daba escalofríos.

"Cuando sea un gran empresario te voy a contratar como asistente"

La idea no lo abandonó durante el resto de la noche, incluso cuando estaba preparándose para dormir aquél nombre seguía rondando por su cabeza y no le dejaba tranquilo.

TaeHyung y él habían sido los mejores amigos, nunca se separaban, hacían todo junto y JungKook nunca se sintió tan cómodo con una persona como lo hizo con él.  
Habían pasado por tanto... Quizás si él no hubiera sido un idiota y hubiera ido detrás de él aquél día que le vio llorar aún seguirían siendo amigos, desde ese día TaeHyung comenzó a alejarse y JungKook no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo así que simplemente no hizo nada.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama, el sentimiento de intranquilidad no le dejaba, aquello era lo que TaeHyung siempre había causado en él, cada que lo recordaba no podía dejar de hacerlo e inmediatamente quería saber algo de él. JiEun siempre le convencía de no hacerlo, alegando que cada uno tenía su vida y que si TaeHyung había decidido alejarse era por algo que JungKook tenía que respetar.

Sin embargo ese día JiEun no estaba ahí y el nombre de TaeHyung no dejaba de inundar su mente, quería recordar su rostro pero tenía dificultades para hacerlo y aquello simplemente le ponía más ansioso.  
Se levantó de la cama, decidido a hacer algo al respecto, tomó su celular y marcó un número que sabía de memoria.

—¿Hola?

—Secretaria Kim— habló JungKook seriamente —Necesito que busques entre todos los contactos de la empresa a Kim HaJoon, es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes. Cuándo encuentres el número me lo das inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo.

Media hora después y porqué Kim JiSoo era una secretaria muy eficiente, JungKook tenía el número entre sus contactos; miró la hora y vio que no era realmente tan tarde así que decidió llamar.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces y con cada vez JungKook se ponía más nervioso. Finalmente, una voz gruesa respondió la llamada.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Señor Kim? Ah... Soy... Jeon JungKook, fui amigo de su hijo TaeHyung en la escuela ¿Se acuerda de mí?

—¡JungKook! ¿Cómo podría no recordarte? Venías todas las tardes a comer con nosotros ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, señor, gracias. Uhm... Lamento llamar a estas horas, pero hace mucho no sé de TaeHyung y quisiera llamarlo para retomar la amistad ¿Cree que podría darme su número?

—No te preocupes por la hora, mi esposa y yo estamos en Francia, es de tarde por acá ¿El número de TaeHyung? Claro, te lo enviaré en un mensaje de texto.

—¡Muchas gracias! — quizás había sonado un poco más emocionado de lo que esperaba.

—Oye, JungKook ¿Por qué no vienes el fin de semana a comer con nosotros?

—¿A Francia?

HaJoon soltó una carcajada que hizo que JungKook diera un brinquito.

—Vamos a regresar a Corea en un par de días y tendremos una comida familiar el sábado, para ese entonces TaeHyung y tú estarán hablando. Hace mucho no te vemos, hay que ponernos al día.

—Claro, claro, eso me encantaría.

—Muy bien, debo colgar ahora, te enviaré el número.

—Hasta luego.

Aquello había salido mejor de lo que hubiera pensado, iba a tener el número de TaeHyung y volvería a tener contacto con su familia, inconscientemente sonrió y asintió suavemente.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado, lo estaba y demasiado, odiaba tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para llamarlo.

Por fin decidió que ahora podía dormir más tranquilo y volvió a acostarse, sin embargo, el nombre de TaeHyung no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

✦───────────•✧

Despertó sudando y con el corazón acelerado, las sábanas estaban empapadas y aún estaba oscuro; respiró profundamente antes de girarse a observar el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Las cuatro con quince de la madrugada, definitivamente no una buena hora para ser despertado por una pesadilla.

Tomó su celular y gruñó un poco al ver la fecha ¿Tenía algo que ver con sus pesadillas? Esperaba que no pues habían pasado ocho años desde aquel suceso, no tenía por qué seguirle atormentando.

JungKook ya no estaba en su vida, JiEun ya no estaba en su vida, nada de lo que había sucedido podría afectarle en ese momento; ya era un adulto y por supuesto ya no estaba enamorado de Jeon JungKook.

—Debería volver a dormir— murmuró cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre el colchón, una idea llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar la curiosidad — Jeon JungKook ¿Qué será de ti?

Por supuesto la pregunta era un poco más profunda, TaeHyung estaba enterado de la vida laboral del heredero, su rostro estaba en las portadas de todas las revistas dedicadas al mundo de los negocios, su nombre estaba por todos lados y la gente nunca se cansaba de hablar del multimillonario más joven y codiciado del país.  
Tae se preguntaba acerca de su vida privada, si estaría contento y ese tipo de cosas absurdas.

—No es de mi incumbencia— susurró regañándose a si mismo por preguntarse aquello.

Nuevamente se quedó dormido, esta vez con el nombre de JungKook rondando por su mente.

A la mañana siguiente TaeHyung se estaba preparando para ir a supervisar uno de los restaurantes de su padre, lo hacía con bastante frecuencia ya que era su trabajo, cuatro de las quince sucursales que tenía su padre eran de él así que no iba a permitir que hubiera cosas fuera de control.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, pensó en dejar la contestadora y revisarlo más tarde, pero la verdad era que no encontraba una razón para no atender la llamada.

—Hola— habló con seriedad esperando a que le respondieran

—¿TaeTae?

Ese apodo le congeló la sangre, nadie más lo había llamado así en ocho años y la voz... Sonaba tan malditamente familiar que decidió pellizcar suavemente la piel de su brazo para saber que no sé trataba de otra pesadilla.

—¿Quién habla? — esta vez la voz le temblaba y no sonaba tan segura como hacía un par de segundos atrás, hizo aquella pregunta con la esperanza de no escuchar lo que escucho a continuación.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jeon JungKook.

Y como si todavía tuviera diecisiete años, TaeHyung sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, su estómago se llenó de esa sensación de nerviosismo y las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

¿Qué si se acordaba de él? Mierda, por supuesto que sí

No sabía que responder, no sabía qué hacer, quería llorar y decirle que lo había extrañado pero eso no era algo que fuera a hacer, no podía mostrarse así con JungKook.  
Y aunque quería colgar y fingir que aquello nunca pasó, no lo hizo pues había un solo pensamiento en su mente.

Él llamó ¿Por qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de L'attente, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ahora un aviso rápido, si no me siguen en instagram quizás no se hayan enterado, pero los días de actualización de está historia serán los lunes. En algún momento quizás actualice de sorpresa pero como tal los días lunes son para actualización así que intentaré darles capítulos largos para avanzar rápido.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. II. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Los reencuentros son un fenómeno tan complejo que sólo deberían producirse tras un largo aprendizaje o simplemente prohibirse."  
> "La nostalgia feliz" (2013), Amélie Nothomb

TaeHyung había quedado perplejo con la llamada que había recibido esa mañana, nunca hubiera esperado hablar con JungKook nuevamente y mucho menos de aquella forma tan incómoda, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y siendo una conversación telefónica ni siquiera podían saber lo que verdaderamente pensaba el otro.

Al castaño le hubiera gustado decir que aquello solamente se había quedado en una simple llamada y que nunca más tendría que experimentar las sensaciones que eso le provocó; sin embargo, cuando JungKook le pidió encontrarse esa noche para ir a cenar, TaeHyung simplemente no pudo negarse. Por supuesto que lo intentó, pero de sus labios no salió nada más que un "Claro, ahí estaré"

Se sintió tonto una vez colgó pues no pudo serse fiel a sí mismo y evitar a toda costa el encontrarse con JungKook, ni siquiera sabía para que lo quería ver ¿Después de tantos años? No entendía por qué estaba buscándole hasta ese momento.

Estaba claro que aquél reencuentro le provocaba una ansiedad inmensa ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? ¿Por qué JungKook de pronto quería verlo?

No quería verlo, pero a la vez quería hacerlo, quería saber cómo estaba, que había sido de su vida; por otra parte, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que aquellos sentimientos siguieran intactos. La verdad era que JungKook era un tema bastante sensible para él, ni siquiera los años de terapia le ayudaron a deshacerse de lo que aquél chico le causaba, era realmente increíble lo mucho que se había metido en sus sentimientos; incluso ocho años después, TaeHyung no estaba completamente seguro de haberlo superado.

La primera cosa que hizo luego de terminar de trabajar fue manejar hasta

Cheongdam-dong, ahí se encontraba la boutique de SeulGi, en esos momentos necesitaba del consejo de su mejor amiga para hacer aquello, sentía que había actuado de manera precipitada por lo que esperaba que SeulGi pudiera hacerle entrar en razón.

La boutique había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que había estado ahí, ahora era un poco más serio, las paredes que alguna vez fueron de color rosa pastel ahora eran blancas y la marquesina había cambiado su color a negro.

El característico sonido de la alarma que avisaba cuando alguien ingresaba al local hizo presencia, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban ahí dentro le miraran de manera curiosa.

TaeHyung sabía que no era mal parecido, sin embargo, era un tanto incómodo para él atraer demasiada atención femenina, hizo una venia ante las personas presentes y caminó directamente hasta el mostrador.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — preguntó amablemente la mujer que se encontraba atendiendo.

—Ah ¿Sabes si la señorita SeulGi ya salió a comer?

—¿Disculpe?

Se dio cuenta de lo alterado y ansioso que había sonado aquello así que se disculpó de inmediato.

—Quisiera hablar con ella, llamé antes de venir y ella dijo que me recibiría ¿Sabe si está aquí?

—¡Kim TaeHyung! — la voz de su mejor amiga le tomó por sorpresa, sintió un alivio enorme al verla; era como un ángel, pero en lugar de alas usaba ropa de diseñador —Ya te extrañaba, es bueno verte de nuevo ¿Qué era la cosa sumamente importante que tenías que consultar conmigo?

—Sobre eso... ¿Te parece si tomamos un café? Es algo personal.

SeulGi no puso objeción alguna, al contrario, dio unas cuantas instrucciones a la chica del mostrador y luego salió del lugar junto con TaeHyung.  
La calle estaba repleta de cafeterías por lo que no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrar un lugar; pidieron la mesa más alejada del bullicio de las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí y ordenaron un par de bebidas.

—Dios mío, TaeHyung, te ves realmente preocupado ¿Estás bien? Estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa— comentó la pelinegra genuinamente preocupada.

—Recibí una llamada esta mañana... Era JungKook.

—¿Qué? Espera ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Ustedes eran amigos de nuevo? ¿Jeon JungKook?

—Sí, Seul, Jeon JungKook y no, no te perdiste de nada créeme que estoy igual de confundido que tú. No dijo mucho, él solo...

—¿Qué? ¿Te dijo algo malo? Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta...

—No, SeulGi, escúchame— pidió TaeHyung —Dijo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que quería retomar el contacto conmigo.

La chica miraba atentamente a su mejor amigo sin dar crédito a sus palabras y es que le parecía completamente increíble el hecho de que Jeon hubiera llamado a TaeHyung, aparentemente, de la nada.

Es decir ¿Ocho años sin intentar al menos saber su paradero? TaeHyung hubiera podido morir y JungKook ni siquiera se enteraría ¿Por qué entonces llamarlo ahora?

—¿Te dijo algo más?

—Bueno, él... Me pidió encontrarnos esta noche e ir a cenar.

En la cara de SeulGi se dibujó una perfecta mueca de confusión ¿Le llamaba y le invitaba a cenar?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste al respecto? Espero que...

—Le dije que si— le interrumpió, la chica lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza —¡No pude evitarlo! Mi cerebro lo pensaba, pero mi boca dijo "Claro, ahí estaré" Soy un estúpido ¿No es así?

—Claro que no... Es solo ¿De verdad quieres verlo?

—Yo... No lo sé, hace años que no hablamos ni sabemos nada del otro y...

—¿Qué? — preguntó cuándo aquella frase quedó inconclusa y la mirada de TaeHyung se volvió temerosa — ¿Y qué, Tae?

—Tengo miedo, Seul, tengo miedo de verlo y que todo lo que sentía siga ahí. Tengo miedo de que mi corazón aún se vuelva loco con solo mirarlo.

SeulGi sonrió con tristeza y es que entendía perfectamente el sentir de su mejor amigo, pero también entendía que aquello era una prueba de fuego para él; sabía lo fácil que era deshacerse de los sentimientos que se tienen por una persona cuando no se tiene contacto con ella, lo verdaderamente difícil era tenerla de frente y asegurar que ya no te provoca nada.

—¿No crees que pueda ser una buena idea? Es decir, si somos sinceros, ese tema no está del todo superado ¿Verdad? Esta puede ser una oportunidad para que te pruebes a ti mismo que realmente Jeon JungKook quedó en el pasado. Si todo sale bien podrán retomar su amistad y si no.... bueno, entonces déjalo donde estaba.

Lo que decía Kang no sonaba tan descabellado, era realmente una idea sensata, sin embargo, aquello simplemente le aumentaba los nervios pues era como dejarle todo al destino y TaeHyung no creía mucho en él.

No podía mentir y decir que le aborrecía la idea de encontrarse con JungKook pues después de todo había sido su mejor amigo y aún atesoraba esos buenos recuerdos, esperaba poder retomar aquella amistad sin que sus sentimientos se entrometieran; dejando eso de lado, TaeHyung sabía que podían tener una increíble relación.

—Por supuesto no irás así— le señaló entero

—¿Así? — TaeHyung se miró a sí mismo sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga, no se veía mal, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. A veces olvidaba que su mejor amiga era una experta en el tema de la moda —¿Qué sugieres?

—Oh, ya verás.

•✦───────────•✧

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando JungKook finalmente dejó su oficina; antes de encontrarse con TaeHyung debía ir a casa, tomar un baño y ponerse presentable pues consideraba aquella una ocasión lo suficientemente importante como para solo ir directo ahí después del trabajo.

Estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor para ir al estacionamiento cuando una voz por demás conocida le llamó.

—¿JungKook? — se giró lentamente para mirar a su novia que ahora estaba parada fuera del otro ascensor —¿A dónde vas?

El pelinegro sonrió un tanto incómodo con la situación y es que la verdad no quería que JiEun se enterara de su encuentro con TaeHyung, no tenía una razón válida, simplemente quería mantener aquello un poco más privado.

—Hola, cariño, estaba por ir a la casa ¿Tú qué haces aquí? — intentó no sonar ansioso, claro que no lo consiguió.

—Venía a verte ¿Quisieras ir a cenar?

Era increíble como el universo a veces conspiraba en su contra.

—Me encantaría, preciosa, pero ya tengo una cita para cenar esta noche.

Claro que JungKook no meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas, estas encendieron las alarmas de JiEun y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su cara.

—Es una reunión de negocios — mintió sin sentirse mal por ello —Recuérdame el nombre de con quién me voy a reunir, JiSoo.

La secretaria de JungKook inmediatamente abrió los ojos y comprendió el tono de voz de su jefe por lo que fingió buscar un nombre en la agenda, sin embargo, dijo lo primero que leyó ahí.

—Con el señor Kim, jefe— el corazón de JungKook se aceleró de inmediato —Kim YuGyeom— y nuevamente el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

—Ah Kim YuGyeom, ya lo recuerdo, tengo un par de tratos con él que aún no hemos cerrado. Espero que esta sea una buena noche para concretarlos.

JiEun no estaba del todo convencida ante la respuesta de JungKook, sin embargo, solo asintió.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Si algo le había atraído de JiEun era su perseverancia, pero en momentos como aquél no le era demasiado grata.

—Me temo que no, es un poco profesional así que no sería buena idea que me acompañaras. Quizás para la próxima vez puedas venir conmigo.

—¿Qué haré entonces en mi noche libre? Planeaba pasarla contigo.

—¿Por qué no te llevo a mi casa y sales de compras con YoonMi? Tu cumpleaños es en unas semanas, ayúdale a escoger algo bonito para ese día.

A JiEun no le agradaba del todo la idea, pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo por aquella única ocasión.  
JungKook la llevó a su casa y una vez ahí le informó a su hermana menor que esa noche saldría con su cuñada.

—Entonces... Iré a prepararme, espero que les vaya muy bien en su salida de chicas.

YoonMi soltó un bufido, claro salida de chicas organizada por un hombre, menuda diversión. La menor de los Jeon no se iba a quedar callada; sin embargo, era prudente así que simplemente corrió detrás de su hermano argumentando que debía ir por su bolso. Lo alcanzó antes de que entrara a su habitación

—¡Oye!

JungKook le miró un tanto ofendido por el lenguaje informal que la menor utilizaba.

—¿Y ahora que, mocosa? Es tarde ya

—¿De verdad vas a obligarme a ir con ella? — preguntó visiblemente molesta —Ella y yo no congeniamos, te lo digo en serio.

—Vamos, YoonMi, hazme ese favor. Es importante.

—Es una cena de negocios ¿Por qué no solamente le dices que se vaya a casa a descansar? Ser actriz debe ser agotador.

—Necesito mantenerla distraída— Con esa frase captó la atención de su hermana —La verdad es que no voy a una cena de negocios— susurró como si las paredes tuvieran oídos

El rostro de la menor se deforma en una mueca horrorizada.

—¿La estás engañando, patán idiota? No congeniamos, pero no deberías hacerle eso a tu prometida ¿Eres estúpido?

—¿Qué? ¡Basta! No la engaño ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Explícate.

—Hablé con Kim TaeHyung esta mañana— aquél nombre hizo que el rostro de YoonMi cambiara completamente —Seguro lo recuerdas, venía aquí muy seguido.

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!

—Voy a encontrarme con él, iremos a cenar. Quiero retomar nuestra amistad, la que se arruinó cuando empecé a salir con JiEun y... No quiero que ella se involucre por ahora. Quiero disfrutar a mi amigo ¿Sabes? Además, si llevo a JiEun habrá paparazis y fans insoportables.

Quizás si JungKook le hubiera dado a YoonMi la verdadera razón por la cual quería que mantuviera ocupada desde un principio ella no se habría quejado y simplemente lo habría hecho.

—Bien... Entonces espero que te vaya muy bien en la cena, saluda a TaeHyung de mi parte y dile que espero poder verlo pronto.

—¿No vas a pedirme un favor a cambio? — preguntó con cautela, la castaña negó con la cabeza —¿Nada?

—Ni una sola cosa ¡Adiós!

La actitud de la menor era completamente extraña, pero JungKook decidió dejarlo pasar por alto, quizás era su buena obra del día.

Como fuera, JungKook entró casi corriendo a su habitación, ya eran las siete con quince y había quedado con TaeHyung a las ocho, si seguía distrayéndose no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Y esta vez no quería que esperara, sabía lo mucho que él odiaba aquello.

•✦───────────•✧

Para la menor de los Jeon, salir con su cuñada no era precisamente su definición de una velada perfecta, ni siquiera de una buena velada; si le dieran a escoger una persona para pasar el rato, JiEun sería la última de sus opciones, simplemente no se llevaban del todo bien.

Cuando entraron a la primera tienda, un hermoso vestido corto de terciopelo rojo llamó la atención de YoonMi e inmediatamente pidió medírselo, JiEun hizo un par de muecas, pero la menor trató de ignorarlas a toda costa.

—¿Qué piensas, unnie? — preguntó mirando con detenimiento su reflejo, la verdad era que la opinión de JiEun le importaba muy poco, solo intentaba ser amable al incluirla.

—¿Tú crees que ese estilo le vaya bien a tu tipo de cuerpo, YoonMi?

La menor se quedó congelada ante las palabras de su cuñada, es decir, sabía lo grosera que era, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a serlo con ella.

YoonMi había tenido problemas con su imagen durante la adolescencia, los cuales terminaron en un desorden alimenticio grave, por lo que ese tema era delicado. No tenía el cuerpo deseado por todas las mujeres en corea del sur; no tenía piernas extremadamente delgadas, en cambio sus piernas eran un poco anchas, pero había aprendido a aceptarse y amarse tal como era, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que su tipo de cuerpo era deseado por las mujeres de otros países. Aprendió que la belleza si era relativa y que mientras ella se gustara nadie podía hacerla sentir menos.

—Bueno, creo que hace que mi cintura se vea linda, quizás podría ser un poco... solo un poco más largo de la parte trasera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer con esto ¿Verdad? — dijo dando un pequeño golpe en su trasero —Mamá me heredó buena masa muscular en los lugares correctos ¿No es así?

La chica que estaba atendiéndolas soltó una risita al ver la cara de indignación de JiEun y YoonMi le sonrió con complicidad.

—Creo que se ve un poco vulgar— dijo la actriz encogiéndose de hombros —Bueno, tú vas a usarlo, no yo.

—Descuida, unnie, no lo usaré en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

JiEun siguió caminando alrededor de la tienda, mientras la castaña entraba nuevamente al probador y se cambiaba, cuando salió, la chica de la tienda estaba esperándola.

—¿Señorita? No la escuche, el vestido le queda precioso— le susurró sonriendo — No sabía que ella era tan grosera, sus papeles son encantadores.

—Gracias y... sobre sus modales, no comente esto públicamente, no me gustaría que su reputación se viera arruinada— la chica asintió suavemente —Voy a llevarme el vestido.

No había pasado ni media hora desde el comentario del vestido, cuando JiEun volvió a expulsar su veneno cual víbora. YoonMi había comprado un caramel macchiato en una cafetería y su cuñada no había parado de criticar aquella acción.

—¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso?

—No, no suelo contarlas, unnie. Relájate, mi dieta no es nada estricta, no es como que fuera una estrella de televisión o algo por el estilo.

—¿Podemos ir a comer algo que no esté lleno de grasas y azucares?

—Claro, hay una barra de ensaladas en el área de comida ¿Vamos ahí?

—De acuerdo.

La verdad era que YoonMi estaba muriéndose de hambre y no quería que JiEun le criticara una vez más así que accedió a pedir la ensalada de frutos rojos que la mayor le sugirió y, contrario a lo que creía, era bastante rica; aun así, estaba completamente segura que no se llenaría.

—JungKook me contó que estás saliendo con alguien — comentó JiEun.

YoonMi casi se ahoga con un arándano y maldice mentalmente a su hermano mayor.

—Uh...Si— respondió luego de haber recuperado la compostura —¿Por qué te lo dijo?

—Insistí en presentarte a alguien que conozco, tu hermano se negó y al principio creí que estaba actuando sobreprotector, luego aclaro que no estabas disponible.

—Oh, bueno es verdad, estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Pero ¿No está él en Estados Unidos?

YoonMi suspiró suavemente, esa era justamente la razón por la que había evitado contar algo sobre su relación a las personas fuera de su familia.

—Si... La mayoría de los negocios que maneja son extranjeros por lo que tiene sus oficinas en Estados Unidos.

—¿Y su relación es buena? — la menor asintió, preparándose para lo que venía —Nunca he creído en las relaciones a distancia, las personas con relaciones a distancia son más propensas a sufrir infidelidades ¿No lo crees?

Otro tema sensible para YoonMi, se preguntaba si acaso JungKook no le contaba nada sobre ella o tal vez si le contaba demasiado.

—Creo que mientras haya confianza, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hay parejas que aún se respetan, unnie.

—¿Tú crees que él sea capaz de engañarte, YoonMi?

—No...HoSeok no es esa clase de persona. Yo... Estoy completamente segura que él jamás me haría algo como eso.

—Si yo fuera tú me andaría con cuidado, los hombres tienen necesidades ¿Sabes? Algunos hacen hasta lo imposible por saciarlas.

YoonMi sentía un nudo en el estómago, las manos y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Era increíble como las simples palabras de JiEun habían logrado desencadenar su ansiedad hasta el punto de provocarle un ataque.

—Yo...

—¡Noona!

Luego, como si fuera un ángel enviado del cielo, un chico de cabello oscuro estaba parado frente a ella; sonrió con alivio al reconocerlo e inconscientemente extendió su mano hacia él.

—YeonJun, que bueno verte— se aclaró la garganta y luego se dirigió a JiEun —Unnie, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien y creo que debería ir a casa a descansar. Me iré con YeonJun así que no te preocupes por mí.

El chico parecía bastante confundido, pero sonrió a manera de despedida y tomó a YoonMi suavemente del brazo.

—¿Estás bien, noona?

—Por favor sácame de aquí

•✦───────────•✧

Eran las ocho con veinte y TaeHyung se sentía completamente estúpido estando ahí sentado solo en una mesa.

Sus ojos comenzaban a picar por el simple coraje de haber sido plantado.

Había comprado un atuendo nuevo e incluso se había arreglado el cabello para ese día, parecía una estupidez total ahora que habían pasado veintiún minutos luego de la hora acordada.

¿JungKook no llegaría? Él solía ser muy puntual y cuando no llegaba a tiempo a algún lugar ni siquiera se presentaba ¿Sería ese el caso? TaeHyung le daba miles de vueltas en su cabeza y aquello solo lo ponía más y más nervioso, ya había tomado una copa de vino y, debido a su baja resistencia para el alcohol, ya se sentía acalorado.

Tomó su teléfono por veinteava ocasión; había mensajes de SeulGi deseándole suerte, mensajes de su madre que seguramente eran fotos de Francia y de cada cosa que aquella señora encontraba interesante, había mensajes sin importancia de sus hermanos y uno de Hyungsik que le pedía le avisara cuando quisiera que le recogiera. Sonrió con ese último.

Park Hyungsik era un conocido actor, se habían conocido hacía unos tres años cuando visitó uno de los restaurantes de su padre y luego se reencontraron unos meses después cuando Hyungsik fue contratado para hacer un comercial de la cadena restaurantera.

El actor nunca había ocultado su interés en el menor de los Kim y, aunque TaeHyung no había aceptado abiertamente sus sentimientos, tampoco los había rechazado; por lo que él y Hyungsik salían con frecuencia y se trataban con cariño. No era una relación formal, pero estaba en camino a serlo y TaeHyung estaría mintiendo si dijera que Hyungsik no le atraía en lo absoluto.

Bloqueó su celular y lo desbloqueó de inmediato para revisar la hora; eran las ocho y media, suspiró pesadamente y decidió que quizás ya era hora de irse; estaba empezando a escribir el mensaje para SeulGi cuando un aroma familiar golpeó sus fosas nasales, inhaló profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aquél dulzón aroma e inmediatamente levantó la vista.

Su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y luego comenzó a latir cual caballo desbocado.

JungKook estaba ahí, en la entrada del restaurante; estaba buscándolo con la mirada y, cuando finalmente sus ojos se conectaron, le dio la más grande de las sonrisas y TaeHyung le correspondió.  
Jeon estaba vistiendo completamente de negro a excepción de la gabardina gris que llevaba puesta, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y Tae soltó un ruidito de sorpresa por lo increíble que lucía.

Por su parte, JungKook sintió un corrientazo de adrenalina propio de la emoción al mirarlo, sintió como su estómago se contraía y como su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.  
Tae llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, sobre está un suéter azul marino que hacía resaltar su rostro, JungKook no recordaba que su amigo fuera así de bien parecido, incluso le tenía un poco de envidia, parecía un modelo.

—¡Kim TaeHyung!— exclamó a pocos pasos de llegar a la mesa.

TaeHyung se levantó esperando un apretón de manos, por supuesto no estaba listo para que JungKook lo tomara del hombro y lo empujara hacia su pecho para darle un abrazo.

El rostro del castaño se tornó carmín y su corazón estuvo a punto de colapsar por lo rápido que estaba latiendo, estando en los brazos de JungKook pudo percibir con mejor claridad aquél olor. Fahrenheit de Christian Dior. Lo sabía con exactitud pues JungKook había usado aquella fragancia desde hacía ocho años y TaeHyung en algún punto la había comprado para poder rociar un poco en sus almohadas y poder recordarlo, se sentía patético pero ese aroma le daba una tranquilidad inmensa.

—¿Escapaste de una pasarela? ¡Luces como un modelo, hombre!

Los cumplidos también aceleraban su corazón y le causaban estragos en la mente.

¡Jeon JungKook lo estaba adulando!

Se sentía increíblemente bien pero no era para nada bueno.

—Tu pareces salido directo de un drama— comentó TaeHyung y observó el suave rubor que apareció en el rostro del mayor.

—¿Que dices?— soltó una risita y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento —Lamengo haber tardado, TaeTae. Surgió un inconveniente ¿Esperaste mucho?

JungKook sintió una extrañeza al referirse a su novia como un inconveniente; sin embargo, JiEun había sido en ese momento, por definición, un inconveniente.

—Ah, para nada, también llegué un poco tarde— mintió

Oh-oh.

—Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, JungKook miraba a TaeHyung de una manera extraña y es que sinceramente no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido. Sus facciones ya no eran pequeñas y suaves, estaban completamente marcadas y eran muy atractivas.  
Pensaba que seguramente tenía a cientos detrás de él.

—Has crecido bien, TaeTae.

Aquél apodo no dejaba de causar un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo en TaeHyung.  
El castaño miró directamente al mayor a los ojos y este le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños... Fue entonces cuando TaeHyung se dio cuenta.

Nada había cambiado, el estar lejos de él solo lo había ayudado a despegarse de lo que era más no de lo que sentía.  
Hasta hacía unos segundos, TaeHyung no recordaba como era JungKook y ahora que lo tenía en frente era como si no hubiera olvidado ningún detalle, eso solo estaba escondido, esperando algo que volviera a traerlo a flote.

Esa sonrisa causó que Kim se derritiera ahí mismo; con solo esa sonrisa, lanzó nuevamente una cadena a los pies de TaeHyung y tiró de ella para tenerle nuevamente a sus pies. Lo peor de aquella situación era que JungKook ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Lamento haber llamado tan de repente.

—Estoy muy sorprendido por eso, hyung ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Bueno, mi madre mencionó algo que decía cuando era niño y era relacionado a ti así que te recordé y no pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Éramos buenos amigos y siempre resenti que hubiéramos quedado en malos términos.

—No fue así, hyung.

—¿No?

—No solo... Fueron circunstancias desfavorables— comentó con una sonrisita

—Circunstancias desfavorables— repitió JungKook y luego se rió —Me gusta ese término, pongamoslo así— miró por un segundo al menor y su seriedad volvió— Antes de esta y lo que sea que pase después quiero pedirte perdón, TaeHyung. Sé que no fui el mejor amigo en aquél entonces, te abandoné en un momento importante... Mi mamá se enteró por tu mamá sobre tu orientación y sentí que debía apoyarte pero no lo hice así que me disculpo por eso.

—Ah... Han pasado muchos años de eso, hyung, tal vez no es importante ahora— mentiras.

—Lo es, quizás todo habría sido diferente si yo te hubiera ofrecido mi apoyo en ese entonces. La verdad es que yo estaba ensimismado en mi relación con JiEun y no te preste la atención que merecías.

TaeHyung se sorprendió ante el discurso, de todas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza jamás espero que JungKook se disculpara por sus errores. Aquello le había tomado sumamente desprevenido.

—Hyung, yo...

—Te llamé porque quiero recuperarte... Es decir, tu amistad. Y sé que quizás no la merezca pero voy a hacer lo posible por ganarla de nuevo así que; Kim TaeHyung ¿Quieres volver a ser mi amigo?

Era patéticamente cursi y, para desgracia de TaeHyung, encantador; mientras más hablaba más recordaba el porqué le gustaba y el porqué se había enamorado de él.

Estaba realmente jodido pues luego de darse cuenta que el ciclo Jeon JungKook aún no estaba cerrado tuvo que haber corrido y nunca volver a verlo, pero deseaba quedarse así que fue lo que hizo.

Y por más que TaeHyung quiso rechazarlo y echarle en cara todo el mal que le había hecho no lo hizo porque en el fondo deseaba recuperar aquella amistad.

—Bien, seamos amigos nuevamente.

JungKook sonrió ampliamente y asintió.  
Se sentía como una brisa fresca el que hubiera accedido a serlo.

Charlaron un poco más durante la comida, se pusieron al corriente sobre su vida laboral, sobre algunos amigos en común y sobre algunas cosas sin sentido.  
Se daban cuenta que pese a que ambos habían cambiado radicalmente seguían siendo los mismos chicos de diecisiete y dieciocho años que comían ramen en la tienda de conveniencia.

—Entonces ¿Tú y JiEun se mantuvieron juntos todo este tiempo?— preguntó TaeHyung, claro estaba molesto al saber que aquella bruja seguía en la vida de JungKook.

—Nos separamos un par de años después de graduarnos, pero nos volvimos a encontrar por un amigo en común y retomamos las cosas — TaeHyung hizo una mueca de comprensión y asintió suavemente —Anunciamos nuestro compromiso hace un mes, nos vamos a casar.

Era muy bueno para ser verdad.

TaeHyung sintió una punzada en el corazón y aunque no fue completamente devastador si fue un gran golpe de realidad. JungKook nunca fue suyo y nunca sería para él.  
Al menos aquél encuentro había servido de algo. Se había dado cuenta de que aún sentía algo por JungKook pero también se había dado cuenta que nunca podría tenerlo, lo único que podría obtener de él era una amistad y sorpresivamente estaba bien con ello.

—Felicidades, hyung.

—Gracias ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?

Se tragó las ganas de contestar: Si, un tal Jeon JungKook, ha vivido ahí por ocho años ¡Ya ni siquiera paga alquiler!

—Bueno... No exactamente pero... Hay alguien. No somos novios ni nada solo... Vamos lento.

—Me alegro, te mereces algo bueno — ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo? —Espero que el sea bueno para ti.

—Lo es, lo es.

El tiempo se les había ido como agua, para cuándo ambos se dieron cuenta ya eran más de las once y aunque ambos querían seguir charlando sabían que debían irse.  
El pecho de JungKook cosquilleaba con intranquilidad, algo le decía que si dejaba ir a TaeHyung nunca más volvería a verlo, el tiempo que habían hablado le había recordado el porqué eran amigos, el porqué se habían vuelto tan cercanos y el porqué en su momento lo adoraba. Todos los recuerdos, los buenos recuerdos que tenía con TaeHyung volvieron a su mente como pequeñas agujas que se enterraban una a una en su corazón, con cada recuerdo se preguntaba por qué mierda lo había hecho a un lado. Tuvo que concentrarse demasiado para no llorar.

Había algo, un presentimiento que le gritaba que no lo dejara ir esta vez.

—La cena fue increíble, hyung, muchas gracias por invitarme

—Cuando quieras, Tae— caminaron hacia la salida lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería partir —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Uh... No es necesario, alguien vendrá por mi.

Y ,como si TaeHyung lo hubiera invocado, un auto azul se estacionó frente a ellos.  
El conductor bajó de inmediato y JungKook se sorprendió al reconocerlo, era un famoso actor, había participado con JiEun en algunos proyectos.

—Leoncito, hace demasiado frío ¿Por qué no estás abrigado?

JungKook se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba con TaeHyung, casi se desmaya cuando Hyungsik colocó su propio abrigo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

¿Ellos eran novios? Parecían demasiado cercanos, luego las palabras de Tae tuvieron sentido "Hay alguien"

—Hyung, él es JungKook, te he hablado de él.

—¡Claro!— El actor extendió su mano y JungKook la estrecho —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Park Hyungsik.

—Si... Luces conocido. El gusto es mío.

—Estaré en el auto, leoncito, apresurate antes de que te resfries— mencionó antes de caminar de vuelta a su auto — Un placer, JungKook.

—Digo lo mismo.

—Bueno, hyung, debo irme.

El corazón de JungKook se aceleró, él no quería que se fuera pues no quería que su presentimiento se hiciera realidad y que nunca más volviera a verlo, él quería verlo y pasar tiempo con él pero no sabía cómo retenerlo.

Entonces las palabras de su madre sonaron en su cabeza  
"Decías que nadie te salvaba la vida como él."

—TaeHyung, trabaja para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Tarabaja para mí, mi asistente renunció y estoy pasando un infierno para encontrar a alguien eficiente. Tú siempre salvabas mi trasero así que... ¿Quieres?

—Bueno yo... No lo sé.

TaeHyung no tenía ninguna necesidad de tener otro trabajo, era privilegiado y lo sabía; sin embargo, había algo que le decía que aceptara de inmediato, quizás eran sus ganas de estar junto a JungKook por el mayor tiempo posible.

Quizás era lo que él veía como su última oportunidad, JungKook iba a casarse con la bruja, nunca más tendría una ventana de oportunidad como aquella y él... Seguía malditamente enamorado de JungKook. Nada había cambiado en ocho años, se sentía como un jodido adolescente.

—Piensalo, pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, podríamos recuperar el perdido.

JungKook no lo hacía a propósito, pero con cada palabra que decía, el corazón de TaeHyung se detenía por una fracción de segundo.

Y lo pensó, realmente cientos de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, analizaba los pros y los contras siendo estos últimos los más abundantes.

—¿Que dices?

Todo se fue a la mierda con esa mirada casi suplicante que JungKook le dirigió, todos esos muros que aún no estaban del todo elevados se cayeron sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos.

—Está bien.

Otro abrazo que le aceleró el corazón, estaban parados en escalones diferentes por lo que su cara se estrelló directamente en el pecho del mayor, quiso quedarse ahí y no moverse nunca.

—Gracias, TaeTae — finalmente lo soltó y no pasó por alto el rostro molesto de Hyungsik que los miraba desde el auto —Te enviaré la información en unos días ¿Si?— dijo soltándolo.

—De acuerdo— le sonrió —Fue bueno verte, hyung.

—Cuídate.

¿Había sido bueno? No lo sabía con exactitud.

Aquél reencuentro solo había reanudado algo a lo que solo le había puesto pausa y no tenía idea de que podía esperar luego de eso.

**Author's Note:**

> •KookTae   
> •Alteración de edades  
> •Amor no correspondido  
> •Homofobia  
> •ACTUALIZACIONES TODOS LOS LUNES
> 
> ©stardxst. no se permiten copias ni adaptaciones de esta historia


End file.
